


Forgot to Remember

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Female Reader, Past Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: They were all huddled around you when you woke. You recognized them as the Avengers. That was all you could recognize. Though, you had no idea of how much you ment to them or how much they used to mean to you.





	1. One

“Uggggh.” You groaned.

 

Your head felt like it weighed like a ton of bricks and your eyes felt heavier than an elephant.

 

“She’s waking up!” Someone said.

 

Your eyes fluttered open to reveal ten faces staring back at you. Some filled with excitement, some with relief, and some with pure happiness. You recognized some of them as the Avengers, though, the other ones you weren’t sure about.

 

You breath rapidly increased as you tried to sit up straight in the bed you just now realized was in a hospital room. Though, a piercing pain went through your left side when you pushed on your arm. You gasped as you collapsed back on to the bed just as one of the people surrounding you caught your back to gently lay you back down.

 

“Take it easy, you just woke up.” The person said. You recognized him as Captain America, but that’s all you could remember for some reason.

 

“Eh-wh-wh-where am....I?” You questioned in the loudest voice you could muster, which wasn’t very loud at all.

 

“You’re home.” Someone you didn’t recognize said. She had medium length red hair and lips the colour of a rose.

 

What did that mean? Where was home? Where were Fiona and Randèk? Your hands started to shake as your breathing quickly sped up.

 

“N-no, I-I live in Ohio. With my mom. Where am I?”

 

“What you do mean, doll?” Another man said. You sucked in a sharp breath when you noticed he had a metal arm.

No, no, no. This had to be some sort of crazy dream. Why weren’t you at home getting ready for the dance? You were just a second ago, but you had decided to take a nap before going, and now you were here?! Wait where was ‘here’?

 

“Wh-where am I?” You looked around cautiously at all the faces staring back at you.

 

One man who you recognized to be Tony Stark laughed as he said your name. How did he know your name? “You're at the Avengers Compound. Did you really hit your head that hard?” He sounded like he was joking.

 

The Avengers Compound?! Where was that? Wait, where was Brian? He had texted what you thought was just a few minutes ago. Maybe he was pranking you? No, he would never do that. Your friends would never prank you either. Then, what was all this?

 

You started to breathe rapidly which soon turn to hyperventilating as you tried to make sense of anything. Suddenly, you heard someone cry out in anguish. You tried to back up from where you heard the scream failed miserably as landed on your elbow, which you now noticed was hurting like hell and was in a cast.

 

All of them suddenly called your name. “What are you doing? You’re hurting Vision!” Said a woman who was looking at you with anger filled eyes as she held a man who was coloured green and red, wearing a sweater and khakis. Her yelling caused you to cry out. A second later the same man and the one with the metal arm yelled out in pain.

 

They all yelled at you again as you began to cry. “Your hurting Bucky now! Calm down!” One man with dark skin who you did not recognize said in an angered tone.

 

“I-I–stop yelling! Please! I don’t know what’s going on!” You cried out as you hugged yourself.

 

Then their yelling stopped. You looked up from your hands to see them all staring at you, except this time, all of their eyes had gone wide.

 

“Bruce, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Tony Stark asked a man with glasses in a lab coat.

 

“It could be possible.” The one apparently named Bruce said. Then he turned to you. “What is the last thing you can remember?”

 

You also stared back at him and swallowed. “I-I remember... I was in my room. Getting ready to go to prom with my boyfriend.” You stuttered out.

 

“And what is your boyfriend’s name?”

 

“B-Brian Pinewood.”

 

That’s when they all started to collectively whisper to each other.

 

“Wasn’t her prom back in 2014?” One said.

 

“Didn’t Brian die?” Another said.

 

Wait, what? Brian, dead? “W-what? Brian’s d-dead?”

 

The one who said so then got smacked in the back by Captain America. “No.” The Captain clarified. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

You nodded reluctantly. “Then where is he? And why am I here?”

 

“Doll,” The man with the metal arm crouched beside you and looked at you with an expression full of concern. “Do you really not remember us?”

 

You shook your head and all of their faces fell.

 

“It’s true then.” The one in the lab coat said. “She has amnesia.”


	2. Two

“Amnesia?” You questioned. You looked around to the others for their reactions. Mostly everyone had their head down, but the one with the metal arm and shoulder-length chestnut hair was staring at you, his eyes shining with the tears that were about to fall. He wiped his tears quickly as if to make sure no one else saw them.

 

“Yeah...” The one in the lab coat said. “Do you remember the date of your prom?”

 

“Um, June 21, 2014. Why?” You furrowed your brows. If it wasn’t clear, you felt very confused.

 

“It’s 2016. And your 20 years old.”

 

_What?_ It was 2016?! Since when?! And you were 20? Last time you checked, you for sure were 18. If it was 2016 and you were 20, then you just forgot the last two years of your life.

 

“Oh my god.” You mumbled. “Omigod, Omigod, Omigod.” You looked up at the Avengers in front of you. “Where’s my family?”

 

They all looked away from you, looking embarrassed. None of them could make eye contact with you, except the one named Bruce. “They... they’re dead.”

 

You blinked rapidly as your head started to spin. That’s when fell back and fainted. 

 

*

 

“...Bucky, you’ve been here for two hours now. Aren’t you hungry or anything?”

 

“I’m not leaving her, Steve.”

 

“I know, it’s just... she’s got amnesia, Buck. She doesn’t know yo—“

 

“You don’t think I know that?! I can’t deal with the fact that she doesn’t remember me. It’s heartbreaking. It’s just how you felt when I don’t remember you. Remember? You stayed with me all the time, and the next thing I knew, I remembered. I.. I wanna try it with her. It’ll probably not work but... it’s worth a shot.”

 

“Okay, Buck. Call me if ya need anything.”

 

“Got it... Please, baby doll. You gotta remember me...”

 

*

 

You awoke with your head still hurting and a heavy feeling on your legs. You gasped when you saw the man with the metal arm sleeping against the bed. 

 

His breathing was steady as he slept. You moved to get a better view of his face. His brown hair cascaded down his face. He had full lips and a face covered in light stubble. Was he you’re boyfriend before?

 

_He’s so handsome..._

 

You reached to moved his hair out of his face when his eyes opened to reveal beautiful cerulean eyes. You jumped back on the bed and tucked your knees to your chest. 

 

“Hi,” he said sitting back up and smiling at you. Even his smile was handsome. 

 

“H-hi.”

 

“Do you know who I am? Or who those people were?”

 

“They were the Avengers. I-I didn’t recognize all of them... or you.”

 

The handsome man’s smile faltered. “Of course you wouldn’t.” He sighed and rubbed his denim thighs. “I’m— I mean  _was_ the Winter Soldier.”

 

_What?!_

 

“I’m good now, though. So, you don’t have to worry. Steve— erm, Captain America brought me in and now I’m rehabilitated.”

 

“Who were you? T-to me...” You asked, hesitant.

 

He smiled as he sighed. “You were my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh...” It made you feel weird to know that this man had been your boyfriend when you already had one. No, you didn’t actually. They had said Brian was dead. 

 

“What happened to my boyfriend, Brian?”

 

“Uh.” The man rubbed the back of his neck. “He died.”

 

Hearing that fact didn’t make it any better.

 

“How?” You asked on the brink of tears. 

 

“...I’d rather not—“

 

“Please?”

 

He took a deep breath. “You... kinda sorta... killed him.” The man didn’t look you in the eye as you processed what you heard. 

 

You broke down into tears right away. You had killed him? How? It was probably why you were here with the Avengers instead of your family. No, they were dead too apparently. You probably killed them, too.  _I’m a monster_. 

 

Tears streamed down your face as you tried to get a breath in. You hugged your knees to your chest as you curled up on the bed like a fetus. 

 

The handsome man standing beside you collapsed to the floor with an agonizing scream. 

 

You screamed with him, startled. 

 

“Stop it! You’re hurtin—! Please, calm down!” He managed to say as he gripped his metal arm.

 

“I-I-I’m not doing anything!!”

 

“Please,” he said calming his voice, though you could tell he was still feeling immense pain. “Calm down and breathe.”

 

Your chest rose up and down rapidly as you just stared at him. 

 

“D-do it with me. Breathe in, breathe out.”

 

You followed his instructions and soon you managed to calm down enough. 

 

The man smiled at you. “You did great.”

 

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open. Tony Stark and Captain America rushed to your side. 

 

“What happened? Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?” Tony asked examining you. 

 

“Bucky, I told you it was too soon.” The Captain said to the handsome man. 

 

The one named Bucky rolled his eyes. “It was fine until you two busted in here.”

 

Tony turned to Bucky and glared right through him. “What did you  _do_?”

 

“I didn’t do anything Stark. I just answered her question and she freaked. She fine. She was like this when we first brought her here.

 

“She asked how Brian died and I answered.”

 

Tony and the Captain turned back to you. “This true?” Tony asked. 

 

You swallowed then nodded. 

 

The Captain sighed as Tony got off the bed. 

 

“I think we all need to leave.” The Captain said. 

 

“Why?” Bucky asked, obviously confused. 

 

“Her mental state isn’t the best of you can’t tell. She needs time to adjust to her surroundings.”

 

“But—“

 

“Bucky, please. This is only for the best. I know you miss her but she’s gone—for now. All we can really do is give her time.”

 

Bucky sighed and looked back to you with hurt-filled eyes. He whispered, “Bye,” to you before walking out the door with Tony. 

 

Before the Captain could leave you called out to him. 

 

“Mr. America?”

 

“Yes? And you can call me Steve.”

 

“I don’t understand. The man named Bucky, he said I was hurting him but I never touched him.”

 

~~Captain America~~  Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh. Um, well this’ll be hard to understand but you have powers.”

 

Your eyes widened also. 

 

“Yeah... uh, you have the power to manipulate metal and magnetic fields. Something like that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Steve hummed as he walked backward to the door. “I’ll see you later. Just ring the bell on the wall there and someone’ll ask ya what you need. We’ll bring you some food in a couple of minutes.”

 

You nodded. Steve nodded back and closed the door behind him, leaving you in the silence of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaaaaaat's right! She was magneto's powers cuz im unoriginally lazy at the moment!


End file.
